criminal_girlsfandomcom-20200214-history
Shinoa Akizuki
Reformation is tough... It'll take all our strength. But don't worry! Shinoa Akizuki is one of the girls introduced in Criminal Girls 2. She is voiced by Kana Akutsu. Her weapon is a Long Sword. *Shinoa/Quotes *Shinoa/Skills *Shinoa/Girls Wish Bio An honor student that always has a smile on her face and takes note of everything around her. She was Class President in the real world. She took the lead in uniting everyone together for Reformation. But, she is a very calculating woman and sometimes a bit too prideful... Physical Appearance Shinoa has a fair-complexion with dull pink eyes and long flowing pink hair pulled into a low, semi-braided ponytail. Several strands of hair are loose to match her curled forelocks, each tucked behind her ear and reaching her chest. Her straight cut bangs are worn with a purple headband, and on each side of her head is a small amount of hair pulled up with a purple ribbon, each adorned with a small lion skull. Personality Shinoa is hopeful that things will work out, with a plucky attitude- a smile is always on her face. She is reliable and dedicated to her goals or those she values, but a darker aura drifts from inside. Appearance Normal A black and white striped dress with the material split once on the top of each arm, and at every few corners on the skirt. In each rip are multiple layers of raspberry-colored material and one of white, and at the very top of each split is a tiny raspberry bow, to match the large bow on the back of the skirt. Around her neck is a raspberry collar with a chain hanging from it. She wears cherry baby doll shoes with ribbon wrapped on top of the foot and ankle to tie into a bow on back of the ankle. The sole is white. Knighted Shinoa's attire entirely changes to that of a black diamond-shape bathing suit with a diamond cut on the chest and back. On each side of the waist is a raspberry piece of armor, attached in the back by a large gold ornament to match the bikini-like piece on her chest with a tiny ribbon beneath it. Black thigh-high stockings are included, along with a pair of bell sleeves lined with a white trim and raspberry straps to match the material covering her neck. Over her legs are raspberry armor boots with gold sharp accents, and her hands are covered with sharp raspberry claws made of metal. She gains a raspberry ornate tiara on her head, with gold ornaments replacing the lion skulls attached to her hair bows to match the larger ribbon on the left of her chest. A single, small gold chain hangs from it, while a spiked, raspberry piece of metal covers her left shoulder, attached to a black cape. History Trivia *Shinoa shares a few traits with Kisaragi. **They both wear their hair with pigtails. **Both also wear skull accessories. **Both girls wore cherry Mary-Jane style shoes. **They both fight with a long sword. **Their dress styles are similiar. **Both girls are represented by a shade of Pink. *During design stages, Shinoa had shorter hair worn in a side-tail and had the design of an Idol. Gallery Art CG Group 2.png CG Group 2 stand.png Shinoa.png sHINOA.png Criminal-Girls-2-All-The-Girls.jpg Shinoa's Scrubby Scrub.png Episode 2 Screenshot 2016-10-22 13-46-08.png Game Motivation Shinoa Scrubby Scrub LV 1.png Shinoa Knight Spanking X LV 1.png Shinoa Spanking X LV 4.png Shinoa Slimeshot LV 1.png Shinoa Slimeshot LV 4.png Shinoa Shocking Bondage LV 1.png Shinoa Shocking Bondage LV 4.png Shinoa Squishy Sqiush LV 1.png Category:Characters Category:CG2